This invention relates generally to a vehicle door handle arrangement and more particularly to an improved arrangement for mounting a vehicle flush-type door handle assembly to an outside door panel for actuating a door latch mechanism.
One example of a prior art flush type outside door handle mounting arrangement presently used on Chrysler Motors Corporation vehicles is shown in the exploded perspective view of FIG. 1. The door handle mounting arrangement comprises a hande assembly generally indicated at "A", and a bracket "B". The handle assembly is adapted to support a lock cylinder assembly, partially indicated at "C", by telescopic reception within a hollow stem portion "D" formed in an elongated housing member "E" of the handle assembly. A vehicle door outer panel "F" has a rectangular-shaped opening "G" adapted to receive the handle assembly "A" with the panel opening defined by an inwardly directed continuous border flange "H". The elongated housing member "E" is formed with a forward crank arm "I" and an aft crank arm "J" supporting a pivot pin "K" therebetween. The handle housing is fixed to the door outside panel by means of two fasteners in the form of upper "L" and lower "M" inwardly extending threaded studs which are threaded into or staked to the handle housing member "E". The studs are adapted to pass through aligned holes "N" and "O" in the support bracket "B" and secured by nut "P". The bracket "B" has a pair of left and right laterally extending wing portions "Q--Q" each formed with foot portions "R--R". The foot portions are adapted to straddle and engage either side of an inwardly directed border flange "H" and the panel "F" in bearing contact upon tightening of the nuts "P". A main "pull-to" handle, shown in its outwardly rotated position by dashed lines "S", has a forward lever arm "T" and an aft lever arm "U" pivotally supported at each end of the pin "K". The handle "S" is rotated about the pin "K" against the biasing force of helical spring "V" coiled around the pin to actuate the door latch mechanism enabling the door to be opened.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,324 issued Aug. 22, 1961 to D. R. Wolfslayer discloses a prior art lock mechanism mounted on a vehicle swinging door operated by a "pull-to" handle of the general type shown in FIG. 1. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,921 issued Jan. 7, 1975 to N. Kuki and U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,844 issued July 6, 1976 N. Torii et al. are further examples of outside "pull-to" vehicle outside door handle assemblies of the general type shown in FIG. 1. In all of the above mentioned patents multiple door panel attachment fasteners are required to secure the handle assemblies.